The Basement
by xSuppressiveGreenEyesx
Summary: A/N: Before you read this, I must warn you that this book is more inspired partly by The Phantom of the Opera, it's actually has nothing to do with the characters themselves, it's just themed along the same base, as you will see...thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I sighed heavily as I waited for my father to unlock the old door of our new home, my hell. The house was big, that was sure. It looked like something out of one of those scary movies where the house is haunted by a murder victim. Just the outside gave me the creeps.

It was in the middle of no where too, that wasn't much help either.

"Oh my God, Dad please just open it already." My impatient fifteen year old sister whined, sulking in her usual "woe is me" way. I rolled my eyes and turned up the volume on my iPod, blasting my favorite "The Pretty Reckless" song, hoping that it would make this entire ordeal go away.

I wasn't thrilled about this move; in fact I was down right pissed. I left my friends, my best friends since elementary, my job, to go to this big old house in the middle of no where.

"Eve, we'll be fine. You'll see, this will change our lives." My father had said, trying to appease me. It wasn't enough; I liked living in the city. Texas may be country but I for one was not.

My mother had died a year ago, and my father was determined that this move would be better for Claire and I; Claire go to a new school, make new friends, I had a good job waiting for me (I already graduated), it would all be dandy and swell. But I wasn't so optimistic…

"There!" My father announced, finally getting the old door to open. "Dad, it's an omen." I said bitterly as he inspected the hinges on the damned thing. "It is not, the door's just old. That's all." He muttered more to himself than me.

"Like you." Claire snorted, my dad shot her his "death will become you" glare, I half smiled, I did love my family but I didn't love this house. The inside of the house was already furnished with our furniture; it had arrived weeks before us.

We'd come all the way from Fort Worth, this city was named Elise. I didn't even know it existed till my dad had found his Barbie doll dream house, this old thing.

It was big, I won't lie. It had of five bedrooms, one for my father, my sister and I, one as a guest room and the last as my father's office. There was a basement and an attic, a living room, dinning room, kitchen and an entertainment room. That's eleven total, a pretty big house indeed.

But the house itself, on the inside, gave me the creeps worse than on the outside. It just felt…weird, like….there was something there that wasn't supposed to be. I don't know, maybe it was just me.

"Go upstairs and unpack." He said, pointing an old stair case that led upstairs. My sister ran upstairs, wanting nothing but to get to her computer. I dragged my feet behind her slowly, some how seeing my bed in the room my father had picked for me seemed to make the entire thing final, no going back now.

The door to my room squeaked loudly as I opened it, I cringed. "Damn, that's going to get annoying." I thought to myself, leaving it open behind me. This was the first time I'd actually seen the room, and I couldn't lie, I liked it.

It was big, roomy. My pink and purple canopy bed fit perfectly on the wall. There was a big, French door walk in closet next to it, and I had my own bathroom. I've always wanted my own bathroom.

"I figured; since you're eighteen, you'd like the biggest room next to mine. And since you weren't so optimistic about moving, I figured this would soften the blow." My father said quietly stated, leaning against the door.

I looked back at him, his dark hair graying a bit. His big brown eyes stressed, his face aged. He didn't look like the care free writer my mother swooned over, as she stated, he looked like so much older than he really was.

I knew he needed this move, for his sanity. He needed to get away from our house, my mother's house. I knew I had to swallow this and be happy, for my dad.

"I love it Dad, thanks." I smiled, hugging him tightly. He kissed the top of my head "Thank you, Eve. Really, I appreciate it. I know you didn't have to move out here with us. Things are just so hard for Claire, when your mother died…she took a piece of all of us…" He mumbled, my father was never good with his emotions.

Ironic, considering his profession was writing. "Oh Dad, like I'd leave Claire and you alone. You'd kill her before sun down." I laughed, choking back the tears in my eyes; I missed my mother so much.

We had dinner a few hours later, and we all went off to do our various things. I had to get ready for work in the morning at Mr. Jenkins' Hardware as the new cashier; thankfully my best friend's uncle lives out here and was able to get me a guaranteed job.

I decided a shower as the best place to start, hopefully the pipes actually worked. The bath tub was one of those really old rot iron bath tubs, and some one had installed a shower head, thankfully.

I took a quick shower and dried my hair and went to bed, I wasn't especially excited about tomorrow but I had to be a little optimistic, hell…it was a job after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Have a good day at school, Claire." I called out to her as she sluggishly climbed out of my little '01 Ford Ranger, it was my baby and I loved her. The entire drive, all twenty miles worth, was quiet; Claire was never much of a talker. "Whatever." She mumbled as she pulled the hood of her black hoodie up over her head, everything in her wardrobe was black with the exception of a few band tees, letting only strips of her died purple and black hair show.

She was one of those "emo" kids, the ones who walk around with layers of eyeliner (I did too, but I wasn't like that at all, I myself was more, I don't know, original. My looks varied according to my moods, but I was mostly all jeans and tees, you know?) She listened to those songs like "I'm so depressed" or "Life is Death", yada yada….she worried me, let's just say that.

I sighed and blared the radio, hoping it would drown out my over thinking brain, it worked. Joan Jett was on; she was always good at making my brain numb. I sang along with the music, heading to my first day of work.

"You must be Eve!" An old dumpy man, which reminded me much of a mini mall Santa Claus, smiled as soon as I walked in the door. His blue eyes wrinkled when he smiled, this must have been Mr. Jenkins, Lisa's uncle.

"You must be Mr. Jenkins." I smiled back warmly, putting my hand out for a polite hand shake. To my surprise, he pulled me in for a hug "Oh no, no, call me George, please!" He insisted, patting my back. "It's nice to meet you, George." I smiled, pulling away. I wasn't much for physical contact with strangers.

"The pleasure is mine dear, come meet the rest of the family!" He smiled, walking off behind the counter. He led me to the back, to a break room; I guess the store wasn't open yet.

"Every morning before I open the store, I have breakfast and a group prayer. I never open without a prayer to the Lord." He explained as he led me to the room. I smiled, I liked that. My mother was very spiritual, she taught me to pray every morning as well.

"Kids, this is Eve, the new cashier." He stated as we reached the room, there was a group of people not much older than me sitting around, talking on a big couch. I waved shyly.

"Eve, this is Joshua, my son. He's the boss when I'm not here." He said, pointing to a blonde guy with the same blue eyes as Mr. Jenkins. He was obviously built; his tight black shirt exposed his muscles. He was dressed in boots and blue jeans, a black cowboy hat to match it off. He reminded me of one of the models from a Wranglers commercial. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." He smiled, looking me over with a look mixed with curiosity and lust. I didn't like that, white cowboys weren't my thing. I was more of the Latino lover chaser, to be frank.

"And this is Cynthia, she's the other cashier." He said, pointing to a girl that was obviously Native American. She looked like a princess, she was insanely gorgeous. She had a narrow nose, high cheek bones, and a perfect complexion. She had big brown almond shaped eyes, her body was slender and she was a bit taller than me. She had on a white summer dress; it was lacey and fit her perfectly. I was suddenly very self conscious. She smiled cheerfully "Finally, we get to meet the new girl!" She giggled, waving a little. I blushed, oh geez this wasn't going to be easy.

"And these are our two stock boys. Cris and Jake, they're twins." He said, pointing to a pair of boys who looked a lot like two of my sister's friends. They looked identical, except one had bleach blonde hair and the other had jet black hair. They both were obviously apart of that whole emo trend, by the way they were dressed. They both had the same hair cut, except the blonde had a black streak and the brunette a blonde streak through the bangs. They both wore black skinny jeans, a "My Chemical Romance" band tee and a black hoodie, with matching converse. My sister would probably swoon over these kids. "Hey! I'm Cris, welcome to our small town hell." The blonde laughed, giving me a warm smile. I giggled a little, how right he was about that. "Hey." The brunette one mumbled as he flipped through a book, that must have been Jake I assumed.

I felt kind of weird standing in the room with them; I wasn't dressed like Cynthia or anyone else. I had chosen my acid washed boot cut blue jeans, a basic white spaghetti strap shirt and my ragged out black converse. I seemed so simple next to them.

"Hi." I finally mumbled, working up the courage to speak at all. I was a shy person, always a nerd in school. I wasn't a social butterfly; I had the same three friends since kindergarten for heaven's sake.

"Well, let's say our prayer and get to work!" Mr. Jenkins clapped, coming into the center of the room and dragging me along me the hand. We all stood up and formed a circle, bowed our heads and Mr. Jenkins started to pray.

"Dear Lord, please help us and guide us today as we open this little shop. Help us to make wise choices, keep us safe and let us have a joyful day. And thank you Jesus for bringing us our newest family member, Eve. In Jesus name we pray, Amen." He said quietly, my cheeks flushed as he mentioned me.

A few minutes later, Joshua opened the doors and Mr. Jenkins ran his office to finish paper work. He left us to do our various chores, mostly they goofed off. I think I could learn to like this job.

Cynthia was teaching me the register when Cris came up and said "So, you're the one living in the haunted house."

I looked up at him and stared at him, was he stupid? What was he talking about? "Cris, would you shut the hell up, please." Cynthia hissed, giving him an "I will murder you" kind of look. He rolled his eyes and looked at me, his grey eyes analyzing my face. "You have no idea, do you?" He said, a look of sick amusement crossed his face.

"Know what?" I asked hesitantly, I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear this story. My house was haunted? Please…

Cris grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where Josh and Jake were sitting on some boxes "Well, from what we know, about five years ago a girl named Mariana killed herself in that house." He started, lowering his voice to make it sound scarier.

"Oh jeez Cris, not the Mariana story again." Jake groaned, covering his ears, Josh took his hat off and smacked Cris in the back of the head "Cut it out!" Cris hissed, looking over at Josh who was placing his hat back on "It's true, okay. They say she just went nuts, mumbling all the time about a voice or something. Then one day, she's gone. They say she jumped off the highway bridge, the one connecting that area to the city here." He recited, growing quiet at the end.

"That's just a load of bull, she just ran away." Josh said, rolling his eyes at Cris. "I knew Marina's sister, she told me she knew she'd killed herself. She said her sister was insane!" Cris pleaded, he wanted them to believe him. I don't think it was the first time they'd heard him rant about the house. Something made me believe it, the weird feelings the house gave me….it made so much sense.

"You, my dear brother, are a lunatic." Jake snorted, flipping through his book again. Did anyone ever actually work here? I didn't know. "Say what you want, but the family did move because of it. I'm telling you, she killed herself dude." He ranted, but I wasn't listening anymore. I was more focused on the girl; my mind was interested for some sick reason.

"What was her last name?" I asked suddenly, coming up with an idea. "Who's? Marina's? Oh, Marina Fisher. Why?" Cris asked, his toned changed from whiney to normal. "Curiosity." I mumbled, looking away. "Hey now, get back to work!" Mr. Jenkins called out from the office. We got up and separated, going back to our work.

"Hey Eve, wait up!" Joshua called out as I walked out to my truck, the sun was starting to go down and the wind was cool, a typical Texas spring evening. "Yes?" I said, turning around as he came up behind me.

"Evelyn, I just wanting to tell you not to worry about Cris' ghost story, he just needs to lay off the Sharpies." He said, half smiling. His accent, obviously country, was so odd. He was the only one with it that I had met so far, maybe it was practiced?

I smiled a little "Its fine, I don't get scared easily…I'm more of a, uh, investigator rather than a chicken." Josh laughed "I like that in a woman, a girl who can stand on her own two feet." I grimaced; it was going to be like this, wasn't it? He'd have to hit on me, why do cowboys like me?! I despised them. "Nice to know." I mumbled, turning around and unlocking my truck door and throwing my purse on the passenger side.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked, placing a hand on the door. Ugh, this guy was going to get annoying. "Dinner, with my father." I said quickly, slamming my door shut. He shook his head a little "You should come with me, I know this great little honky tonk we could go to." "Look, Joshua, no offense okay but I'm going to be blunt with you. You're not my type; I don't want to go out with you. I'm sorry, but it's the truth, okay?" I said quickly, I wasn't one to beat around the bush either.

"We'll see about that." He said coldly as I climbed into the driver side of the truck. I slammed the door and that was the end of it, for now at least. I was fuming; I cursed and screamed the entire way home.

"Eve, you okay?" My father asked as I slammed the front door of our creepy haunted house. "I'm fine." I mumbled, kicking off my shoes, placing them with the rest of our shoes. "Uh huh, well…dinner is almost ready. Go get washed up." "Okay…" I sighed, climbing up the stairs and going into my bedroom, heading straight to the bathroom. I threw some water on my face after washing my hands.

"Marina Fisher." I mumbled as I looked into the mirror, thinking about the story Cris had told me. How weird, our house haunted…no truth to it, I told myself.

"Cris and Jake sound sexy." Claire oogled as I told them about my co workers, we were eating my dad's famous turkey spaghetti; my dad was a huge anti red meat man. "Cris is loud and all over the place, Jake is quiet…." I said, trailing off not really interested in my food.

"Evelyn, what's with you? Something's wrong, you haven't eaten a bite and you love my spaghetti." My dad demanded, poking my arm with his fork. I sighed, debating. Do I tell him about the weird suicide girl story? Or just lie?

"Cris just told me this disturbing story today, that's all." I said, going with the truth. I was honestly a horrible liar, so the truth was the best bet. "And?" My dad insisted, looking at me with that look he gets.

I sighed, took a deep breathe, took a quick swing of my milk and looked down at the table. "Dad, do you know anything about the family who lived here before us?" I asked quietly. He merely shook his head, so I continued. "They had a daughter my age, her name was Marina Fisher…Cris said that she started acting funny a few weeks after moving in, she'd walk around mumbling about a voice and a man, they say she went completely insane." I said, stopping to catch a breathe.

My dad's face was blank and my sister's eyes were burning with curiosity, so I continued "Anyways, Cris said that one day she finally snapped and threw herself off a bridge. Ever since, the towns people say this house was haunted and what ever was here drove her to insanity and to her suicide…" I finished, trailing off at the end.

We sat there, the three of us, in total silence. The air was cold, no one was breathing.

"Well, that's just ludicrous." My dad said after another few minutes passed, his voice shaking. He was just as freaked out by this as I was, but he'd never show it. "That's just awesome; our house is haunted by a suicide victim!" My stupid little sister cooed, smiling from ear to ear. "You're a twisted little fuck, Claire." I snapped, wanting to smack her. "Evelyn Marie Henderson, language, please!" My dad hissed, giving me his "death will become you" stare. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, it's just a stupid story that a teenage kid came up with, it's not true. Okay? Now let's just finish dinner." My dad said sternly, trying to be all father like. "I'm not hungry." I said as I pushed away from the table, I didn't wait to hear his protest, I ran to the stairs to my room.

I shut my door and climbed onto my bed, pulling out my laptop. Pulling up Google, I typed in "Marina Fisher, Elise, Texas."

I searched through hundreds of pages for what seemed like an eternity, I came up empty handed. So, I changed my search topic. "Elise, Texas…Haunted House." I searched, still nothing. I got up and started pacing back and forth, thinking.

"OH MY GOD, THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING!" I screamed, kicking the wall. Suddenly, one of the wooden panels fell off. I froze "Now the house is falling apart! UGH!" I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

I got down on my knees, making an attempt to put the board back on, when something caught my eye. The place where the board had been was hollow, like a hiding spot. Curiously, I stuck my hand in and touched something. It was square, and not too big. I pulled it out and stared in amazement….it was a book.

I stood the board up and jumped back onto my bed. It was a notebook; the cover read "To Who It May Concern." My stomach twisted…what the hell?

As I read the first page of the notebook, the color in my face faded and I felt nauseas.

**_"My name is Marina Fisher, and if you're reading this, you are in grave danger. What you're about to read is my encounter with something bizarre and unreal. But, if you're reading this then you must believe this story that I'm about to tell you, for your life, just as mine was, is at jeopardy. If you value it, continue reading, if not, put this book back where you found it, please. _**

**_What you're about to read is my encounter with a man, a sadistic and evil man, who forced me to do something so desperate and awful…. He lives in the house, he watches you now as you read this._**

**_This is the story of the man who lives under the basement." _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Oh Jesus" I whispered, shutting the book quickly. Did I want to read this? Did I want to read this insane twit's book? Something told me yes, so I slowly opened it back up, flipped to the second page, and started reading.

**_"It all started one night, about three weeks after moving into the house while I was sleeping in the very room where you found this diary, my diary._**

**_I had been sleeping when something woke me up…it was a voice, singing. Singing so softly…it was so alluring, so seductive, I was confused. The voice seemed to be calling my name, so softly. _**

**_"Marina…" It sang, I was so wrapped up in the voice, it was like a drug. It made me feel high, like a moth to a flame. _**

**_I got up out of bed and followed the voice, followed the sound of it. I followed it to the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen…_**

**_It stopped, it disappeared. I was so upset, I wanted to cry. I went back to bed and went back to sleep, hoping I'd hear the sweet singing again…but I didn't. _**

**_I asked my family if they'd heard a song playing last night, if they heard anything. They told me I was just imagining things, but I knew I wasn't. I knew I had heard a voice! I KNEW IT WAS REAL! I just couldn't forget about it, I heard it's song ringing in my ears, I wanted to know who was singing to me. _**

**_I didn't hear the voice till a few weeks later, in the bathroom while I took a shower._**

**_ It wasn't singing this time, it was speaking to me. _**

**_"Marina …" The voice trailed off, it was so soft…like silk, and sweet like honey. It was mixed with an accent, Spanish maybe. It was the most alluring voice I'd ever heard. _**

**_"Yes?" I called out weakly; I was standing in the shower, staring at the ceiling like an idiot. "Marina, you're so beautiful…come to me, please." He whispered, the words wrapped around my heart like a ribbon. _**

**_Before I knew what I was doing, I was out of the shower, water still running, with a towel wrapped around me. "Out here, Marina. Come." The voice demanded, it was in my room. _**

**_"I walked out of the bathroom, still in my towel, stood staring at my empty room. Was I finally cracking up? "Come now, Marina." I heard him call again, in the hall way now. _**

**_I opened my bedroom door slowly and crept down the hall way, following the soft singing that filled my ears. I remember how the floor creaked, it was so loud. _**

**_I followed the singing to a door, our basement door._**

**_Suddenly, it stopped. No more singing, total silence. I sighed heavily and gripped the towel tighter around me, I really was loosing it. _**

**_The next thing I remember was a sharp pain in the back of my head, and black…_**

**_If you've gotten this far in my story, and you have a weak stomach, I suggest you stop reading, but I implore you to continue reading."_**

I took a big breath and closed myeyes, some how I knew where this was heading…and it wasn't pretty. I put on my brave face and flipped the page, continuing my reading.

**_"I remember waking up in a room, but I was blind folded so I saw nothing but black. I remember my wrists were crossed and tied to something, the knot was so tight. It hurt. I felt cold, my entire body was cold…and my hair was damp. _**

**_I was freaked out beyond my wits, I was so scared. I had no idea where I was, or how I had gotten there. _**

**_"Oh my god." I gasped as I felt someone place a hand on my inner thigh, instinctively I squeezed them shut. "No, no Marina. Don't do that. Open back up." A man mumbled, smacking my leg. I cried out in pain, but I opened my legs like I was told too. _**

**_The man that was smacking the hell out of my legs was the same one who'd been singing to me, it was the voice…He'd kidnapped me. _**

**_"Now, Marina…." He trailed off, letting his finger tips explore my legs. Just his touch made my stomach knot up. I wish I hadn't been naïve and wanted more of the singing, I wish I'd just ignored it. _**

**_I felt whatever I was lying on; a mattress I guessed, creaked loudly and I felt someone climb on top of me. I felt the pressure of his body against mine and I froze. I felt his hands roam my naked body, cupping and groping me. I felt his lips trail down my neck and chest; I couldn't find the strength to scream, to just scream stop…_**

**_Then, he forced my legs open and pinned my thigh down with his knee, his hands occupied with something else. "Stop, please." I begged, tears rolling down my face. "Shhh, Marina…don't speak, please." He whispered, kissing the spot right below my ear. I suddenly felt a sharp pain and I started to scream…._**

**_He did this to me several more times that night; I lost count to how many. Different positions, all longer than the last…I eventually passed out, stress always made me faint. _**

**_I woke up in my room; my virgin body cringed in pain. It hurt to get up, to move, to do anything. My parents assumed I was faking it to get out of school or something, little did they know that I was raped by a man who sang to me a few weeks prior. _**

**_After a month went by, I tried to forget about everything. I had nightmares every night, but those would eventually go away, and I hadn't heard the voice and nobody knew it existed but me, so it wouldn't be that hard, right? _**

**_Wrong…._**

**_I had woken up to complete darkness again…with my wrists bound that familiar way. I felt a hand on my leg move up to my thigh…I freaked. "No, no, no. Please, don't do this to me again!" I cried, he was back and he raped me again that night. _**

**_This pattern continued for a good three months. _**

**_I decided to keep a diary of it, to keep a record of what was going on, that of which you are now reading. _**

**_The fourth month came along, and he kept raping me every night…I was cracking, literally. I was on three different medications for depression, another for anxiety and one more for bi polar disorder. I chose not to actually take that one. _**

**_I had to make some sense to all of it, so I traced back my steps from the first night that he had raped me. _**

**_I went back and did everything like I had that night, and ended up at the basement. That damned basement. Out of hopeless curiosity, I went into the basement…_**

**_There wasn't anything but some old boxes and some trash, nothing important. I felt along the walls, the floor, everywhere for a door…a gut feeling told me I'd find one…and I did.,_**

**_ I found the door on the ground. It was painted and camouflaged to look like the wooden floors, but I had found it…and suddenly everything made sense. _**

**_I was being raped by a sicko who lived under my basement! He wasn't a evil spirit or a ghost, he was a twisted man…it all made so much sense now. _**

**_ I told anyone who would listen about what was going on, that I was being raped by a man who lived under my house, no one would believe me. They threatened to put me in a psyche hospital, told me I needed to stop taking drugs, all the bull shit. _**

**_I had to get away. _**

**_So, I planned my own death….my suicide. I had everything set up, I'd leave my car by the bridge with a note and I'd jumped off, finally freeing myself of this man…_**

**_If you're reading this, do not tell a soul…don't show it to others, keep it a secret, please. No one would believe you anyways. This is the only thing that will help you survive and not go down my path, please…._**

- **_Marina Fisher, the Crazy Victim._**

I jumped, throwing the note book into the air, as my father knocked on my door. "Sweetie, you okay?" He asked, opening the door enough to poke his head in. By the look on his face, I could tell what my facial expression was. "You look like you just saw a ghost Hun, what's wrong?" He asked, coming in and sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Nothing Dad, I'm just tired." I mumbled, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my head on them. My dad stared at me for a few moments, and then sighed "Get some sleep, Eve." He mumbled, kissing the top of my head. "You too, Dad." I said weakly, that diary really freaked me out.

As soon as my father left, I picked the notebook back up. I looked at it, flipping through its pages again and again. Suddenly, something fell out on to my bed.

It was a picture of Marina Fisher.

I picked it up and examined it; it was freaky how much we looked alike. We both had blonde hair, we both had big round eyes (Mine were a jade green, her's were ocean blue), and we were both curvy…thick. Marina looked happy in this photo, she was sitting in a field of wild flowers, her hair was blowing…she looked so pretty.

It was hard for me to accept the fact that a man could rape this girl over and over for four months like he did; he tortured her to the point to where she killed herself to escape him.

I grew cold as an obvious fact hit me, this man that raped Marina Fisher could still be here in the house…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Dad, we'll be fine." I laughed, trying to push my father out the door; he was going to be late for his flight. "I don't like leaving you girls by yourselves all weekend…" He trailed off, biting his lip, he was stalling. "Dad, you need this interview, it's vital to get your book published, now go!" I said, pushing him once again.

"Okay, okay." He laughed, kissing my cheek. "I love you sweetie, behave." He added. "Don't worry, Claire and I won't burn down the house or anything." I laughed, he paused for a moment and a look of severe worry crossed his face. "Ugh, Dad…just go!" I groaned, stomping my foot like one of those bratty chicks on TV. He rolled his eyes and got into his car. I waved as he pulled out, then ran back inside.

It had been two weeks since I found that damn diary and I hadn't had a good night sleep since. I had terrible nightmares of a blonde haired, blue eyed girl being raped and tortured by a disfigured evil man under my house…you can imagine how I looked in the mornings.

This was the perfect opportunity to put my twisted curiosity at ease, my father was gone for the weekend, my sister was still at school and I had two days off, I was going to hunt for that damn door.

I needed to see if the door was real, if any of what Marina had said was true. I had to know, for the sake of what little sanity I still possessed I had to know!

I locked the doors, leaving a key for Claire when her friend dropped her back at home; I made sure I left nothing flammable on, grabbed Marina's diary and proceeded to the basement, with my best brave face on.

I grabbed the handle of the door and closed my eyes. I wasn't positive what to expect. Would I find the door? Would I find this guy just sitting there? Would I find anything at all? My mind wouldn't let me sleep till I found out the answer to the most important question; was this man real?

I took a deep breathe and turned the knob, but the door wouldn't open. My stomach twisted into a million knots, this had to be a bad sign. I jiggled the knob again and nothing, it wasn't locked though. It was just stuck, like everything else in this damn house, it was old and rusted. I decided to try a police officer worthy entry; I'd beat the door down.

Using my shoulder, I hit the door over and over again. Finally, after what felt like the millionth blow, the door swung open and I fell straight forward.

"Stupid house." I muttered as I picked myself up. I felt along the wall and searched for the light switch, once I found it I flipped it on and the light came on. It was dim though, hardly any light, but it would have to be enough.

Grabbing the diary of out my back pocket and tried to read the part I dog eared, the part where she found the door. I felt along the floor, searching for anything that shouldn't be. I started at the basement door and worked from there.

After about twenty minutes and still not finding it, I wrestled with the idea of giving up. The basement was hot, and I was even jean shorts and a tank top. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and fanned myself with my hand; this was a pointless and ridiculous search.

"Oh my God, why me?!" I groaned, throwing the diary across the room. I watched it fly in the air and land on something, something raised. Curiously, I crawled over to it and ran my fingers over it, it was defiantly not the floor, it was the door. God, Marina was telling the truth.

Quickly, I felt for a way to open it. There wasn't a handle of anything, but it was slightly raised from the floor. I trailed my fingers along the edges, finding a crack. I looked around for something to pry it open with, I came up empty.

"Wait a minute…" I thought to myself, coming up with an idea. I ran out of the basement, up the stares and into the kitchen. Quickly, I grabbed a butter knife and the flash light that we kept above the stove. I ran back down and easily found the crack again.

I stuck the flash light in my back pocket and stuck the knife into the crack. Once I was sure it was in there good, I started to pry the door open. After a few minutes of my effort, the door came up enough for me to open it. It creaked loudly, like the lid to an old treasure chest.

I looked down the hole, a wave of cool air hit my face, it felt good. I couldn't see anything though, there was absolutely no light.

I had to make a choice, do I want to go down there and confront this man, or do I want to act as if he's not there? I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, thinking. My stomach was doing several flips, making me want to throw up again.

Suddenly, my hands slipped and I fell down the black hole, falling on my back.

"Fuck." I groaned, looking up at the door. It seemed so far away now, I'd fallen farther down then I had expected. I got up slowly, cringing as my back nerves screamed in protest, and pulled out the flash light.

I smacked my flash light several times till it finally came on, revealing my surroundings, which wasn't much to be honest. It was like someone had duplicated one of the hallways from upstairs and placed it down here. I forced my feet to move forward.

The flash light shook in my hands, I was so scared, I swear I could hear my teeth chattering. I walked for what seemed like forever, an occasional rat passed me by (which of course, I had to cover my mouth to quiet my squealing), I felt like I was going no where.

A few more minutes later, I saw a light in the distance. Suddenly, every bone in my body froze, God that must be his room. "Come on Eve, you can do this. Confront this man; don't wait till he comes to get you!" My subconscious cheered, trying to comfort me. I grimaced, I didn't want to do this but I wouldn't end up like Marina. So, I forced my feet to move forward.

As I grew closer, the light got brighter and brighter, till finally I came upon a door that was nearly open.

I took a deep breath and slid inside the room, careful to make no noise.

The room itself wasn't what I expected, I had expected like a dungeon or something along those lines. But what I found was the entry to a home, like a front door.

In fact, it was a house. There was a living room, a kitchen and stairs that I was positive led to a bedroom. I roamed a little bit, exploring the living room and kitchen.

It was small, a black leather couch and a big TV with a glass coffee table. The kitchen was one of those eat in ones, the kitchens that have an isle in it.

I was in total shock, this wasn't what I expected at all, it was unbelievable. There was a house, under MY house. What the hell?

Suddenly, I heard a soft voice come from up the stairs. I froze, the color in my face fading, I was positive that I had been made, that he knew I was there. But, after a few minutes, I realized the voice was singing, and was followed by an acoustic guitar…the song was so sad, I actually started tearing up. I couldn't understand what he was saying though, he was singing in Spanish…but it made me cry, it was so filled with sorrow.

Before I knew it, I found going up the stairs, towards the voice. I suddenly remembered what Marina had written, about someone singing to her and being seduced by the voice. I forced myself just inches away from the door.

I considered turning around, just leaving, but I couldn't force my feet to move. "Move, damn it!" I groaned under my breath

Finally, I forced myself to turn around and head back down the stairs.

"Well, Miss Eveyln, isn't this a lovely surprise…." I froze, my breathing hitched, one foot on the stairs. He was right behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Now, Evelyn, where are you going?" He asked, tauntingly. I took a deep breathe and started to walk down the stairs, but he grabbed my arm and jerked me around to face him. I missed my footing and fell into him, and suddenly we both fell to the ground.

I struggled, trying to get away, but he grabbed me by the foot and dragged me back to him. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find my voice, I just kept hearing the passages from Marina's diary ring in my ears.

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the ground. "Damn it Evelyn, be still!" He growled, but I kept squirming, trying to get free. "Get the hell off of me!" I cried more than screamed, I didn't want him to rape me like he did Marina.

We struggled some more and we both ended up falling down the stairs. As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs, I jumped up and tried to make a run for it. But, I landed back on my hands and knees; I guess I must have sprained my ankle. I forced myself up and hopped more than ran to the door.

I got half way when he came up behind me and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me back up the stairs. "No! Stop! Please!" I cried, fighting the best that I could. He put his hand on my mouth as I fought and suddenly, everything went black.

I woke up in a dimly lighten room, in a chair, with a major headache. I tried to get up, but my legs and wrists were tied down. The first thing I thought of was Marina and how she'd been bound…but she was blind folded and tied to a bed, not a chair. I fought against the ropes, but it was no use and my ankle was started to hurt like crazy.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you…" He trailed off, I looked up and he was sitting on a big bed right in front of me. My stomach knotted up, this couldn't be happening. "Shhh, Evelyn I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered softly, getting up and crouching down in front of me.

This was the first time I'd actually gotten a look at him, I hadn't had a chance during our struggle earlier, and I wasn't going to lie….he was gorgeous. He was obviously Latin, from his extremely light brown skin color and odd accent, his hair was kind of long and messy, it was jet black. His eyes were a soft, warm light brown. His body was built, but not like huge just healthy. The most bizarre thing was his face, it was gorgeous but it had that innocent, inviting look to it, and his lips were absolutely perfect…extremely kissable. He reminded me of a super hot boy next door kind of guy.

It didn't make any sense. I was expecting some terrible looking demon of a man, not a guy out of one of my dreams. I was damn near a total break down, this wasn't right.

"Evelyn Marie, what are you thinking?" He asked, tilting his head side ways and smiling. God, what an amazing smile. I shook my head and looked down, suddenly coming back to reality. This super hot guy had raped Marina and was going to do the same thing to me.

"Why did you do it?" I blurted out; my mind wasn't working anymore, only my mouth.

"Do it? Do what? Oh…you must have read Marina's stupid little book." He guessed, shaking his head. "Why did you rape her? I don't get it." I asked, trailing off at the end as he looked down. "Evelyn, there are evil people in this world, don't you know that?" He said coldly, making my skin crawl.

"Even evil people were good once…" I trailed off, staring at my lap; I wished more than anything to get out of here. "Ha, good? Yeah, I was good once, I suppose…" He mused, getting up and walking off somewhere I couldn't see. I had to think quickly, I had to talk my way out of this. I had a gut feeling that things were going to get ugly.

"I bet you still are, sir. Maybe you're just misunderstood?" I asked, putting on my southern bell innocent act. I heard him chuckle a little, but there wasn't much response.

"I think you're misunderstood, some one as gorgeous as you can't be all evil…" I trailed off, trying to rack my brain for something to say. He suddenly came back to my sight, sitting back on the bed. "Gorgeous, huh?" He smiled, tilting his head to the side again, but I saw it in his eyes. I'd gotten to him.

"Yes sir, extremely." I said, blushing. This wasn't a fake act; I really did think he was gorgeous. But, I left out how much of a twisted fuck he was. "Hmm, Miss  
Evelyn, you are an interesting little thing."

"Why do you call me that?" I asked.

"Call you what?" He replied, suddenly being called back to reality.

"Evelyn …" I trailed off.

"Is that not your name, ma'am?" He asked, raising an eye brow.

"Well, yes, but most people call me Eve." I mumbled. "I prefer Evelyn; it's a very sexy name." He smiled, his eyes dancing with amusement as I blushed.

"Do you really have to tie me up like this?" I asked, jerking at the ropes again. He nodded a little "Well, you're quite the fighter…I don't think any girl has brought me down like that." He laughed, shaking his head. "Besides, I don't want you trying to run off, I'm not done with you yet."

"If I promise not to fight or run, will you untie me?" I compromised; I was going to talk my way out of this damn hell house. "You'll stay? Of your own free will?" He asked, suddenly surprised. "Yes, I promise." I replied quietly. He stared at me for a second, studying my face. "Interesting indeed…" He trailed off, getting up and untying my wrists first, then crouching down and untying my feet.

"Thank you." I mumbled, rubbing my wrists. He nodded and took his place back on the bed. We stared at each other for what felt like thirty minutes, neither talking.

"So, tell me something sir…" I trailed off, getting up and sitting next to him. He tensed up as soon as I sat down, it was weird. Maybe he only liked girls when they were tied up and he was hurting them. The knot in my stomach twisted as I remembered that. He didn't say anything, so I continued. "What's your name?" I asked, twirling my fingers in my hair, it had came out of it's ponytail during our struggle on the stairs.

Maybe flirting wasn't the best plan, but it was better than letting him rape me. "My…My name?" He trailed off, his voice echoing his disbelief. "Yes sir." I smiled, looking at him carefully. "Marc." He replied shortly, looking down at the ground.

"Well, Marc…how come you live down here?" I asked innocently as if we were talking in the park rather than a rapist's house. "You're an inquisitive little thing, aren't you?" He asked, sounding rather annoyed. "Am I annoying you?" I asked. "No, I'm just not use to people asking me so many questions." He replied quietly. "Have you ever tried talking to them, or have you always kidnapped and raped them?" I asked, the words coming out a bit more acidly then I'd meant. If I had thought about it, that wouldn't have been the best way to ask, but again, my brain had fainted.

"Ha, again with Marina's diary? Yes ma'am, I raped her. I'd do it again, women have always done things to hurt me, why is it any different for me to hurt them?" He spat, getting up and pacing now. I froze as he said this; I knew there was something wrong with this, now it made sense….to a point. I played on it.

"I haven't hurt you, have I?" I asked softly, watching him. He stopped in mid step, thinking. "No, actually you haven't. But you did startle me; I didn't think anyone would be brave enough to make the journey down here." He replied after a few moments of thought, walking again. Bravery, ha! Try sick curiosity.

"I'm sorry, that was very rude of me." I sighed, acting as if I was sorry. I was, I was sorry I put myself in such a stupid position. He smiled a little "Don't be, I rather like you actually. You're gorgeous and head strong…and you sought me out rather than me baiting you…" He trailed off, looking at me, the presence of lust and obsession was suddenly clear in his eyes. My breathing stopped, what did I do?

"Miss Evelyn, I think you and I are going to be very good." He paused, smiling and tilting his head to the side "very good friends." He finished, the way he said friends made my skin crawl. I knew what he meant by friends, he meant lovers, in his own sick perception of the word.

"Friends, sir?" I asked, my voice shaking vigorously. He merely nodded with that odd smile of his still on his sick perfect lips. Suddenly, a big clock chimed and I jumped.

Oh no, Claire would be home soon.

"I have to go." I said, getting up suddenly. He grabbed me by the arm "You can't." He said, almost whining, like a child. I looked at him and swore he was pouting; it would have been cute if he was anyone but him. "My sister, she'll be home in an hour. I have to go." I pleaded, looking at my feet.

"But…" He insisted, not letting go of my arm. He almost looked as if he'd cry. "What if I promise to come back, tonight when she's asleep?" I said suddenly. He suddenly cheered up "Would you, please? We could have dinner." He said, as if he had the entire night planned out. That gave me the chills.

"Marc, I promise to come back." I said, making my voice as believable as possible. "How can I trust you?" He asked, grimacing suddenly. I bit my lip for a moment, and smile as an idea came to me. "Here, my necklace, take it. My mother gave it to me on my tenth birthday. I love it, I'd never leave it. Hold it as collateral." I said, awkwardly taking it off with one hand. It was a silver heart shaped locket with diamonds outlining it and it hung from a silver chain, I loved that necklace to death. I handed it to him and he let go of my hand, placing the necklace in his pocket.

"Until tonight then, Senorita Evelyn." He whispered, kissing my hand. My stomach dropped, God what did I do?!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"I'll be back when you wake up." I mumbled, slipping my foot into my high heel. Marc had given me strict instruction "I expect you to be dressed for a dinner date tonight, Ms. Henderson." Ugh, that man was a piece of work, and here I am, running around like an idiot to get ready to eat dinner with a psycho rapist.

"Kay, cool, night sis." Claire dismissed me just like that; she couldn't care less where I was going. She just wanted to go to bed; she had a big test in the morning.

I took a look at myself in the mirror, I didn't recognize myself.

I had on my only "date worthy" dress, a simple white dress, nothing special. I wore it to church a few times. I finished it off with a pair of black open toe heels; thank God my friend Jess was such a pushy fashionista. My long blonde hair was wavy at the ends, my typical Taylor stolen look. My make up was like I always did, I always wore thick liner to bring more focus on my eyes.

I looked scared out of my mind though, I didn't look happy.

Truth was, I didn't want to go. I wished I hadn't gone down there in the first place, now I forced myself into a hopeless situation. "Well, he would have eventually come to you." My subconscious tried to comfort me, and that was true. He would have, he lived under my house. All I did was even my playing grounds a bit.

I thought about not going, about just going to bed. But, again, he would just come to me. And in all honesty, I feared what he would do to me if I disobeyed.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes "Get it over with Evelyn, just go." I mumbled to myself, trying to hype my nerves up. Putting on my brave face, I walked from my room to the little door leading to Marc's home. I used the same knife and opened it, slowly letting myself down the hole.

The door slammed shut and I nearly screamed.

I shook my flash light once again and made that odd trip to the underground death trap.

This time, the door was already open, waiting for me. I took another deep, reassuring breath and walked halfway in, knocking lightly on the door.

"Evelyn?" Marc's eerily soft voice called out, making the hair on my arms stand up.  
Yes sir." I managed to choke out, slowly closing the door behind me.

"I'm glad to see you miss, dinner is almost ready." He smiled, coming from around the corner. I couldn't help but half smile back; he had such an infectious smile. It was so weird that this gorgeous angel was an insane demon, it boggled my mind.

I had to be completely honest, if I had met Marc in a restaurant or something, I'd probably tried to sleep with him right then and there. He had a certain sex appeal about him, his entire body did. The way he talked, the way he walked, the way he'd stare at you and bites his lip, it was all very sexy. But, maybe a part of it was he was so dangerous, that could be sexy too.

"Ay, senorita, you mustn't do that to me. I'm not a mind reader, and what you're thinking about is so highly interesting to me." He laughed, shaking his head. I blushed, looking down "I'm sorry, I just kind of zoned out." I lied quickly, nice recovery Eve.

"Right, right…Come on, dinner is ready." He smirked, taking my hand and leading me into the dining room. His touch made my skin tingle in really weird ways, it confused me. Okay, so I have to admit; a deep, dark, twisted part of me wanted to be down here with him. Oh, up there in reality I hated him, but down here in his world, I was intrigued. Down here, with him, I could see how easily it would be to totally forget about Marina and her damned diary. But, I mustn't forget.

"You know, Evelyn, it's been forever since I actually got to cook for someone. I almost forgot how." He chuckled, sitting me down at a dining room table, in a dining room, that I hadn't seen before. This house must have been bigger than I thought.

"Oh, really? When was the last time you cooked for a person?" I asked absent mindedly, I was trying to get my mind off my growing infatuation. "Oh lord, I must have been…." He trailed off, disappearing for a second.

"I was 21, I think." He continued, reappearing with two glasses, handing me one after he sat beside me. I muttered a thank you and took a sip, it was either Sprite or 7Up, I wasn't sure.

"Wait, 21? Hold on, how old are you Marc?" I asked, finally catching up to the conversation. He looked 21, there was no way he could be any older! "You remembered my name." He smiled, looking down. "Of course I did." I said, holding back a laugh. "Now, stop stalling and answer me." I pressed; I didn't like it when people changed the subject.

"Now, now Miss Henderson, all in good time. I'll tell you once we're done eating, okay? I plan playing a game with you tonight, Evelyn Marie." He smirked, patting my knee. I cringed as he said the last part, there was something disturbing yet exciting in the way he said that.

"Now, time to eat, si?" He said, jumping up suddenly and leaving again. Damn it, why was he so hyper! He must have had A.D.D or something; he was jumping around too much.

He came back with a big, silver platter with what looked (and smelled) like fajitas. I thought I was going to die, my favorite food was Mexican and I loved fajitas. "He probably knew that because he's a stalker." My mind sneered, making my appetite disappear.

He made two plates, sat one in front of me, and sat down where he had been. "Eat, please." He ordered, taking a bite of his food. I did as I was told, and our dinner went on pretty much like this. We didn't talk at all; we just sat there and ate. He watched me the entire time, which made eating more ridiculous than it already had been.

Now, we were sitting in that little living room of his, on that black couch. There weren't any lights on, other than a fire that had been lit in the fire place, and he had disappeared once again into that little kitchen.

"Here, see if you like this." He said quietly, making me jump, I had been watching the flames dance in the fire place. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He added, sounding as if he were amused by my jumpiness. He handed me another glass, this time a wine glass, with a pink liquid in it. I eyed it suspiciously, it looked carbonated.

"You didn't, I was just watching the fire." I replied quietly, taking a sip. It was sweet, very sweet, and like I had thought, carbonated. "What is this?" I asked, watching him as he sat down next to me. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." He said, half smiling and taking a sip of his own glass. My sip turned into more of a gulp when he said that, did he realize what I would think of that? He only smiled, watching the flames like I was, oh he knew what I thought…how rude.

"Okay Miss Eve, I know you're probably wondering about this game that I have in mind." He finally said after a few minutes, he returned his eyes on me, but they looked a bit more dazed now. "Yes sir, I am." I said, looking at him. He smiled a little "It's nothing bad, trust me. It's basically this, every question you ask me; you have to drink a glass of this." He said, holding up his cup.

"Fair enough, I'm game, bring it." I smiled, taking another sip of my own drink. What the hell was in this? My mouth was starting to get way too free.

He laughed a little, shaking his head and placed his drink on the coffee table, got up and disappeared again. He came back with a pitcher of the same pink liquid that was in the glasses.

"Alright then, miss. You asked my age, do you still want to know that?" He said as he sat back down, propping his elbow on the back of the couch and resting his head on palm.

I nodded, kicking off my heels and sticking my legs under me, I had a feeling this night was going to be interesting. "Okay then, I'm 32." He said, looking down. I stared at him in disbelief. "32? Really? I mean, you look maybe 25 at the oldest."

He smiled, shaking his head, picking up my glass and filling it up "Drink up." He ordered, handing it to me. I looked at the glass for a moment, and then downed it. Hell, this was going to be easy. "Good girl…" He trailed off, looking at me again. The way he said that made my skin tingle, like earlier.

"Okay, I have another question Marc." I said after a few minutes. "Oh, already? Fine with me, shoot." He said, smirking a little. "Why do you live in a house under my house?" I asked quietly, I was going all in, might as well right?

He tensed up at the question and my breathing caught, I swore I was going to get hurt now. I asked the wrong question. "Mami, that question will cost you a whole lot more than just one drink." He whispered after a moment, his eyes full of some unknown emotion.

"Then I'll drink two?" I suggested, my tone matching his. He smiled a little and shook his head, how many did he want me to drink. "That is a story that is extremely long and painful, you'll have to drink four if you'd like to pass GO." He said, smirking as he imputed the Monopoly quote into his sentence. FOUR DRINKS?! I sighed, why the hell not? It was just a drink.

"Fine then, four it is." I said after a moment, crossing my arms. He tilted his head to the side and smiled, I had surprised him. "Loca, loca, loca…Fine then, drink up." He ordered, filling up my cup again. I rolled my eyes and downed it like I had done before.

"Alright Marc, talk." I said after downing my last one, my head was a little dizzy now. But, I'm sure that was because I drank it so fast, right?

He sighed and stared into the fireplace, seeming to all but disappear from the room.

"My story starts back in 1986, when my mother gave me up for adoption because she preferred her damn alcohol and men over her own son." He started in a low voice that wasn't soft, but extremely bitter and cold. His Spanish accent wrapped around each of his words, making it all the more bitter. I sat there, silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I was adopted out to a woman named Georgia, she was a older woman who couldn't have kids, her husband had died and she was living with her two sisters; Celine and Jolene. Everything was fine, at first anyways. They were the perfect care givers until…" He trailed off, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Until they decided to use me as a kind of toy, they did some terrible things to me Evelyn, the beatings were kind compare to the other things they did." He finished, shaking his head. I didn't need to ask what they'd done, I already knew.

"So, after about a year they converted the basement into my prison, only letting me out to go to school. They didn't even bother feeding me most of the time. All that time being alone, I did nothing but read and think. Did I ever mention to you that I'm a genius? I really am, I have an IQ level probably higher than Einstein's. That's why I was able to build this house, out of nothing but an old wine cellar, and that's how I can play an instrument or sing any song without one lesson." He continued, bragging almost as he mentioned his IQ, how childish.

It made since though, him being a genius I mean. How else could you build a house _under_ a house?

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes…anyways, I found the door to the old wine cellar and just started building away. No one ever caught on or anything, lucky me eh? Eventually, Georgia married me off to a step cousin of mine when I was 18, the woman was 28. Leanne was just like Georgia, abusive in everyway possible. When I turned 22; Georgia, my wife and my aunts all mysteriously….disappeared, and so did Marcello Garcia Frankston. I disappeared down here; into my own world…I was finally rid of my devils." He trailed off, staring at the fireplace still.

I could barely see some scares on his neck, maybe from burns, but it was hard to tell with his scruffy beard. I blinked my tears away and looked at my hands "And Marina?" I asked after a long needed silence. He looked back at me; the look in his eyes was pure ice "Oh yes, what of the little girl? I told you Miss Henderson, women have hurt me all my life. I wanted revenge, and Marina reminded me of what Georgia could have been when she was younger. I don't regret it, I really don't. I didn't kill the little bitch; she did that on her own." He said his voice sharp as a knife.

"You raped her over and over again, did you not expect her to eventually crack?" I asked in a quiet tone, not wanting to piss him off any more than he was. "Crack? Mija, all three of those ladies did things to me far worse that what I did to her all my life, I never killed myself. She was just weak." He snapped, making me cringe a little.

The minutes went by so slow, and so quiet. I hated it, I really hated. "Maybe I should go now." I mumbled, getting up. Suddenly, Marc grabbed me and pulled me into his lap, putting his lips to my ear. "Oh no you don't miss; you still owe me two drinks." He whispered, softly kissing my neck. His lips on my neck sent my tummy into flips and my breathing hitched. He chuckled a little, but continued. "Two drinks?" I managed to choke out eventually. "Mhm." He mumbled, kissing my neck still.

"What for exactly?" I asked, biting my lip to stop myself from moaning. It felt amazing, I can't lie. But it was wrong, he was a freaking nut, he shouldn't be doing this with me. "Well, Miss Henderson." He started, moving his lips back to my ear now. "You did ask me two more questions, didn't you?" "Oh, I guess I did." I said, recalling my additional questions.

"But, eve, I'm willing to make a deal with you." He said, his voice as seductive and soft as ever. "Hm?" I asked as he kissed my neck again. "You don't have to drink anymore, if you come to bed with me…" He trailed off, growing quiet.

I froze. Whoa, whoa, go to bed with him?! Where did that come from? He wanted me to sleep with him, why?! This was all moving way to fast for me, my head was swimming.

"If you were smart, you'd say yes. I'd hate for something bad to happen to anyone you know… " He added in a low tone, looking at my hands again. I took a deep breathe; I knew what he was saying…he was threatening my sister, Claire.

I had no choice; I had to sleep with him…for my sister's sake.

I pulled away from him, got up and fixed my dress "Well then, Marc. Come on." I said, motioning towards the stairs. He half smiled and got up, grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Evelyn, you're quietness is making me shy." Marc chuckled, pulling his shirt off. I chewed vigorously on my lip, how the hell was I going to pull this off? I'm a virgin for heaven sakes; the idea of sex is painful to me. I stared at his chest, that weird feeling starting up in me again. He had such an amazing body, it just wasn't right.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just nervous…" I stuttered, thinking of a way out of this. "I won't hurt you, I'd kill myself before I ever hurt you Evelyn. You have no idea what you mean to me, honest." He said softly, pushing me gently backwards on the bed. He kissed me on this lips as he got on top of me, I freaked.

"Hey, hold up Marc." I mumbled against his lips, trying to push him off a little. He sighed and stopping kissing me. We sat there for a moment; I quickly racked my mind for something to say. "Yes?" He asked after a few minutes. He sounded half annoyed, half amused.

"Look, I came up here with you, didn't I? We don't have to rush like this…" I trailed off, rambling, I just spit out the first words I could think of. He smirked a little and kissed my forehead, then my cheek, and then he was back at my neck.

Damn it.

"So, if you don't want to…how do you say it? "Rush this", then what do you want to do together, all alone, on this bed?" He asked tauntingly as he continued to kiss my neck. He called my bluff, what was I going to say?

"Well, for starters, you can tell me how you support yourself." I said, quickly coming up with another answer as I tried to get up. I was on a roll, go me.

He pushed me back down and positioned himself to where he was kind of hovering over me. "Yet again, you are oh so curious, Ms. Henderson." He sighed, shaking his head. I bit my lip to stifle a laugh; I must have been annoying him. He brushed his lips against mine, lightly kissing me "Don't bite your lip like that, it's extremely distracting."

"And you're trying to change the subject, yet again Mr. Garcia." I said, matching his playful tone. "I bought into a lot of good stocks, Evelyn." He said getting a little short with me, it took me by surprise.

"Am I annoying you, Marc?" I asked, acting completely innocent. "I don't particularly like being teased, Eve." He complained, almost whining. He reminded me of a little kid who had to always have their way. "Teasing? Me? Well, I'd never do such a thing." I said, putting on that fake southern bell act of mine. "Oh yes ma'am, I think you would." He laughed a little and kissed me again. God, his lips were so soft, and they just melted against mine, I found myself kissing him back.

"Oh sir, you just don't know me at all." I mumbled against his lips, those drinks had disconnected my brain from my mouth. "Si, you're right about that, I don't know much about you….but God, would I love too." His replied, moving his hand up thigh. Okay, so maybe there was alcohol in those drinks, because I loved the way it felt when he touched me like that. This just wasn't right.

The next thing I know, my dress is on the ground and his hands are roaming around various areas. My pulse was going crazy, and I felt like I had a fever. My entire body felt hot, and so did his. We were wrapped around each other, which made it feel hotter.

Suddenly, he stopped. "Oh, but Ms. Evelyn, we shouldn't rush this." He mumbled, acting as if he was going to get up.

"Oh Marc, shut up." I groaned, pulling him back into me as he laughed. Then I felt a sharp pain….

"Ugh, my head is killing me." I groaned, covering my head with a pillow as my alarm went off. I reached over to turn it off when I saw a bottle of Advil, a bottle of water, a red rose and a note sitting next to my alarm.

_"Thank you for a lovely evening, I look forward to seeing you again tonight, mi amor." _

Suddenly, I remembered everything from last night.

I got up and ran to the bathroom, throwing up. What had I done? I looked at myself in mirror, disgusted.

"I slept with him…." I trailed off, closing my eyes. "I'd hate for something to happen to anyone you know…." He words rang in my ears; he forced me to have sex with him to protect my little sister. But, I enjoyed it, why?! Those drinks…they must have had something in them, he drugged me too. So, I was drugged and forced to have sex with a man who lives under my house and is a few years younger than my father? Well, that's perfect.

I turned the water on and washed my face, then my arms. I felt dirty, I didn't know why. I eventually gave up and stripped my clothes; I just needed a good shower, that's all right?

That's when I saw them….

My wrists, the top of my arms, my legs, my right calf and my thighs were all bruised up. I looked like I had gotten the hell beaten out of me with a bat. I suddenly became aware of how sore I felt.

I filled the tub up with water and slipped in, deciding a bath was better. I closed my eyes and let the hot water slowly loosen my sore muscles. I heard a soft song start playing in a familiar voice; it was just soft enough to hear. That's when the tears started, I couldn't keep them in.

That man had raped me, just like Marina, he was a monster. But I was no better, because a sick twisted, demented part of me wanted him last night. Now, I had to go back tonight….

God…what did I start?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: _I am so sorry for the wait on my update, I've had a terrible string of misfortunes with my arcaic laptop, the damned thing is possessed! -laughs- Anyways, I did some major editing, I changed her name to Evelyn (Long story as to wise, funny one though!) and I have THREE more chapters. So, forgive me? Please? :x _**

Chapter Eight

I dried my hair with a towel as I slowly went down stairs, taking each step at a time. My body was so sore, it hurt just to breathe. I froze as I came to the last step, hearing voices float from the kitchen.

"So you met my sister at work?" Claire asked in an investigative tone. I heard what sounded like a cup softly be placed on our table. "Yes ma'am, she's helped me a few times…honestly, I just keep going back to see her." A familiar, soft voice answered with a laugh.

"How cute." She mumbled sarcastically, she wasn't one for the mushy gushy romance stuff. "Aren't you like, old enough to be our dad?" She added, laughing a little. I heard the other voice laugh along with her "Love knows no age limit, Ms. Henderson. I've been bewitched by her, it's as simple as that." The voice went on, trailing off and making my skin crawl. Why the hell was Marc talking to my sister? Why wouldn't he just stay underground, in his world, why'd he have to come into mine?

"Hey…" I mumbled, leaning on the wall. There they were, Marc and my sister, having coffee at our little island in the kitchen. Claire, clicking away at her keyboard, waved at me little. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Marc smiled that completely alluring smile of his, looking me up and down. I blushed a little and looked away, what was wrong with me? This man had drugged me, slept with me, and was now sitting and talking with the sister he threatened and I'm blushing?! Marcello Garcia, damn you, ugh!

"Marc, can we speak alone please." I asked, nodding towards the stairs. He nodded and got up as I walked back up the stairs, wincing a little.

"Are you okay, Evelyn?" He asked as I shut the door, he sat down on my bed and was analyzing me now. "What in the hell are you doing up here in my house, talking to my sister?!" I snapped, leaning against the door. He cringed a little, like I was hitting him or something. "I just wanted to know that you were okay Eve, I'm sorry." He said quietly, his voice sounded weird, almost as if he were trying not to cry. "See if I was okay? Yes, I'm fine Marc after you drugged me then threatened me, all so you could have sex with me!" I went on, I must have been crazy to talk to him like that, but I was pissed.

"Evelyn, you're right, I did make a threat and drug you…I'm sorry, but it's in my nature to ensure that I get what I want but we would have gone to bed last night no matter what, not even you can deny that." He replied, his voice suddenly stern and mature. He was right; we would have ended up in bed.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, the tears pouring down my face now. "Evelyn, baby, why are you crying?" Marc asked, suddenly concerned, jumping up and pulling me into his arms. "Why am I all bruised up?" I mumbled into between my sobs, honestly, I wasn't sure why I was crying. My emotions were all over the place and standing there in his arms wasn't helping me.

"We got a little rougher than we should have last night." He explained, kissing the top of my head. "We?" I asked, confused. He chuckled a little and pushed me gently back "You left some marks yourself." He said, half smiling as he pulled his shirt up. His chest and back was covered in scratch marks, and there were a few bite marks on his shoulder.

I stared in disbelief at his chest. "I did that?" I asked pointing at myself like a three year old who was being accused of stealing at a cookie. He laughed and nodded "Yes ma'am, you even drew blood. I rather enjoyed seeing that side of you." I blushed, oh jeez Marc, you liked being scratched up during sex? How Marc.

I groaned and threw myself on the bed, pulling a pillow up to my face and screaming. "This is too fast Evelyn, you haven't even known him for more than a day and you've already slept with him! Now he's calling you baby, this isn't right Evelyn. RUN!" That little voice yelled in my head, making me cry even harder. "Run where? Huh? I leave, he rapes my sister like he did Marina!" I yelled back in my head, I felt like I'd been cornered.

Suddenly, my shifted and Marc was sitting next to me, rubbing the small of my back. "Evelyn, it's killing me to see you so upset...Please, stop crying." He pleaded, sounded as if he were near tears himself.

"I just don't get it!" I mumbled against the pillow, ignoring the sick feeling I got when he touched me. "What?" He asked, confused.

"I don't understand, you hardly know a thing about me yet you're acting as if we've been dating for years; rather than just barely meeting." I explained, my voice horse from my sobs. He grew quiet as I spoke, his eyes darkening a bit.

"Evelyn, I don't expect anyone to understand how I feel. I've never met a girl like you, I don't have to spend years to fall in love…I've never felt love before, I can't just sit by and wait….I don't want this feeling to go away." He trailed off, looking away. I sat up and sighed, pulling my knees to my chest "Getting me drunk and threatening my sister isn't exactly how I'd planned to loose my virginity." I said, laughing shortly at the sound of it.

He grimaced "I am sorry about that, but like I said, I've always got a plan B…and I was a little drunk myself. I just felt like I had to be with you, I had to have you…I took everything within me not to take you right there on the couch."

I waved my hand as if to dismiss the matter, but I just couldn't hear it anymore, his last words had left me feeling bit nausea. He had such a brilliant excuse for everything, it was ridiculous.

I looked over at the clocked and cursed under my breath "I got to go, I'm about to be late for work." I mumbled, getting up. "Wait, please." He said, jerking me back onto the bed.

"What?" I asked, shocked. He planted his lips on my mouth; I guess I didn't need more of an explanation than that. "Marc, please, I have to go." I mumbled against his lips, fighting against his urgency and my own twist lust. I was feeling both completely disgusted and completely turned on by this, I felt like I'd been pulled into two people.

Two completely different people, one wanting a pleasure so sick and twisted while the other just wanted to run back to Fort Worth.

My pleas fell upon deaf ears I suppose, because he kept on pressing his lips onto mine, his tongue invading my mouth causing me to gasp a little. I pressed my palms against his chest, intended to push him off, but indeed up pulling him closer.

My body started aching again, but not the same way as before. I wasn't in pain so to speak, I just wanted him again. Remember that part of me, the twisted part? Yeah, she was winning against sensible me.

His hands crept up my shirt and I bit my lip to suppress a moan and my nausea all in one. It was a curious feeling to be totally disgusted and turned on at the same time; it wasn't one that I liked, that's for sure.

His hands explored several areas of my body, making my stomach flip. I didn't know whether to scream for help, or moan for pleasure, my mind was being pulled a million different ways at one time.

He moved his lips to my neck and I was gone, he won…she won.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I only used the word "gypsy" because it seemed like a good fit, I was using it as in reference to Hilary Duff's song...I can't tell you why but it fit, what do y'all think?**_

Chapter Nine

Okay, so re-cap….

Yesterday afternoon; I met Marc in his underground home.

Last Night; Marc got me drunk, threatened my sister and made me sleep with him.

This Morning: I had extremely amazing sex with Marc.

What the fuck was wrong with me?

I'd done something completely wrong this morning…but it felt so right. I could still feel his touch on my skin, smell his scent on me...

"Evelyn, what are you doing?! You just had sex with a psycho rapist…for the SECOND time in a row! WHY?!" The sensible me screamed, mentally smacking me across the face.

"Eve, you loved it, he's amazing….amazingly wicked, just let go and enjoy." That dark, twisted part of me reproached, smiling wickedly at the memory of his lips on my thighs….

"Evelyn, what's up? Why are you so quiet?" Cris asked, making me jump.

"Uh, uh…nothing, I'm just tired." I mumbled, blushing from my flashback of this morning. "Well, you must have spent the night with the Opera Ghost because look like you've seen one." He snorted, his grey eyes gleaming with sarcasm. My eyes grew probably about ten times their natural size, I was in shock.

What a funny comparison to make, and how accurate…

"Ha-ha, funny, leave Evelyn alone kid." Josh said, swatting Cris in the back of the head with his hat (I soon learned that was a common form of punishment for Cris and Jake, a swatting with his hat…how stupid, right?)

I groaned under my breath, Josh is the last person I wanted to see right now…not after my morning with Marc, I was feeling pretty amazing besides the whole Sensible me screaming and chastising me, he was going to ruin it all.

"He'd be a better match than Sir Psycho." Sensible me (my subconscious I suppose, the other one is my inner…I don't know, my inner gypsy Yeah, that totally works, she's my inner gypsy sneered, yet again mentally smacking me. "Not nearly as sexy though." She giggled, making me blush. "Shut up." I mumbled under my breath, talking to the two. (I'm talking back to voices in my head now? I've gone mental, great…)

"Excuse me?" Cris and Josh said in union, reminding me that they were there. I coughed a little "I didn't say anything." I lied quickly, returning to my stocking.

"Anyway…" Josh trailed off, motion for Cris to leave, he rolled his eyes but he left. I took a deep breath "Josh, the answer is no, okay?" I said, getting up and walking to front counter.

"Come on Evie, you haven't even given me a chance!" He plead, following me. I rounded on him "Okay, one…Do not call me Evie, okay? Two, I don't like you, get over it!" I said, feeling a little more pissed off then I should.

"Okay babe, chill. Let's just go out, one night, please?" He asked, backing me up against the counter. He just couldn't take no for an answer, could he?

"I said no." I replied, putting my hands up in protest. He placed one hand on either side of the counter, trapping me.

"Please…" He trailed off, his voice growing quieter. I groaned, this isn't going to end well, is it?

I heard the bell ring, signifying that we had a customer and Josh turned around, abandoning me. Saved by the bell, literally.

I guess I honestly should be flattered by his constant pursuit, but it down right made me mad. He couldn't take a hint, guys are such idiots.

"Except for Marc!" My gypsy giggled, doing a ballerina worthy twirl. I glared at her inwardly, she needed to shut up. "No, he's just a total lunatic who forced that poor Fisher chick to suicide." My subconscious sneered, I sighed in frustration…this was going to get old quickly.

While the Gypsy and Sensible Me wrestled for control, I stocked and stocked, trying not to think.

I wanted nothing more than to side with my conscious, to do what's obviously right. But the gypsy in me made it so hard; she kept reminded me of the dark bliss he made me feel. That, oddly enough, is something they both were in agreement in: the sex was amazing.

"It's so easy to forget he's a monster when he's in between my legs." I groaned to myself, wanting to throw the hammer in my hand across the room.

"Evelyn!" Jake screamed, scaring the hell out of me and making me drop the hammer. "You're such a little chicken." My conscious snickered, I glared at her.

"What?" I asked, a little more coldly than needed. "There's someone at the counter for you." He said, shrugging off my tone. I nodded a little and got up, following him to the front.

I froze as soon as got to the counter….

You got to be kidding me, right?!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Standing there, well more leaning, against the counter was no one other than Marc.

"Evelyn." Marc breathed, his smiling making me blush to my hairline.

"Marc…" I whispered, keeping my eyes down. I could feel his eyes all over me; it made me want to scream. "Scream you say? Is that for pleasure or pain?" My subconscious questioned, eyeing me suspiciously. I pushed her aside, inwardly rolling my eyes.

"I, uh, thought I would take you for lunch." He said, half smiling. He seemed almost as nervous as I was, and he was so gorgeous…."Take you for lunch? Oh, please do!" My gypsy giggled, her eyes darkening with pleasure. I ignored her too; I didn't need to get all hot and bothered over a lunch invitation, seriously.

Ugh, why could he just stay out of my world? He belonged under my basement, not in the middle of a hardware store!

"Focus, Evelyn." Sensible me urged, reminded me that I had yet to answer my psycho's lunch request. "I don't go on lunch for another hour." I replied, my voice oddly calm.

"Oh, I think I can wait." He smirked, I grimaced, that was so not the response that I wanted. "Alright then." I said, making a quick get away to the back room.

"Evelyn, who is that?!" Cynthia giggled, pulling on my sleeve. I winched, still sore from my early activities. "Uh, just a guy….my neighbor." I said, nothing really lying. A guy who lives under my basement could quite reasonably be considered a neighbor, right? Right!

"Neighbor? I've never seen him before, he must be new or something. Never mind though, he's so sexy! Is he married? I hope not, he has that kind of boy next door look but he looks like he'd a be thriller in bed." Cynthia rambled; she was all over the place. My gypsy glared at her, almost protectively. I was just relieved that somebody else could see how sexy he was, and also that he was real and I haven't gone totally insane.

"If he's single, I'm totally making a move. He's older but damn that boy is something special!" She said, giggling as she thought of her plan.

"Well, we're kind of seeing each other." I blurted out, my gypsy nodding approvingly while my subconsciously smacked her forehead.

"Oh…that explains why he's here then." She said, her tone telling me how let down (and possibly jealous) she was. I nodded a little, smiling at the idea that an outrageously sexy man was totally devoted to me. "He also raped Fisher!" Sensible me snapped, she had to ruin my moment huh? But she was right, yet again. Ugh, I'm going insane!

An hour or so passed, his eyes making my work a million times harder than it should have been. I was overly self conscious over the littlest of movements. "I'm taking my break, Josh!" I called out, grabbing my purse and hoodie from the back.

"Ready?" Marc asked as I slipped my arms through my hoodie, I was oddly aware of Cynthia's disapproving glare on my back, so I only nodded. My voice would have given away my frustration.

"Wait, Eve do you want to grab a bite to…Who's this?" Josh asked, I hadn't seen him following me from the back room.

"This is, uh….well, he's…" I trailed off, at a lost for words. What could I say? This is Marc, he's a rapist who lives under my basement that I keep having amazing sex with! Yeah, that would have been a lovely reply.

"Marc and you would be?" He answered for me in a cold tone, giving me goose bumps. "The name's Josh." He replied, matching his tone.

The air was so thick with tension that someone could choke on it, I had to say something or I'd scream from frustration.

"Well, we should be going. I'll see you in an hour." I said quickly, pulling Marc out of the door behind me.

"I don't like that guy." Marc said quietly, his voice still too cold. I shrugged, I didn't like him either but we could hardly do anything about it.

"Well, then don't think about him, instead tell me where we're going for lunch." I said, wanting to get off the topic of my pushy manager.

"Oh, just to this little diner, one of my favorites, my car's this way." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me. "You have a car?" I asked incredously, why does he need one of those?

"Of course, do you honestly I spend all day down there? A man would go insane." He said, laughing at my stupidity. I figured he did stay down there, in his little world.

"You ARE insane." My subconscious sneered, rolling her eyes.

"Then what do you do up here?" I asked, yet again pushing aside her snide comment.

He stopped in front of a sleek, black, brand new Jetta.

Well, even his car is hot, what the fuck?

"Oh Evelyn, you are so inquisitive, all in time my love." He smiled, opening the door for me.


	11. Chapter 11

Phan3145 - **_:DDDD 3 T_****_hank you so much for your reviews, honestly I appreciate it! _**

**_A/N: My Spanish is limited so I had to use a online translator, so my apologies if the translation is totally off. And to think, I'm half Hispanic! :p _**

Chapter Eleven

"Order whatever you want, Evelyn." Marc smiled, handing me a menu as we sat down at our table. We were at an old diner decorated to celebrate the 50s, it looked like something from a movie, even the waiters and waitresses were on roller skates!

Mentally making a note of my need to explore town more, I opened the menu and skimmed the selections.

"Hiya, my name's Janie and I'll be yall's waitress; can I get yall some drinks?" I peeped over the menu to see a bouncy red head with a note pad ready, her eyes were glued to Marc, which pissed me off.

"Back off ginger!" The gypsy hissed protectively, all claws and what not. I ignored my feline worthy protective gypsy and focused on my drink selection.

"I'll have a diet coke, and some lemon slices if you have them. And you Eve?" Marc asked, not even noticing little Ms. Gingersnap, making me smile more than it should have. "Raspberry tea sounds nice." I replied, smiling up at the all too disappointed waitress.

"No problemo!" She replied, smiling at Marc all seductive like, which he didn't see and giving me a dirty look at the same time. My gypsy was giggling with glee at the sight.

"Oh yes, let us get all aggressive over Freddy Krueger here." My conscious snapped, making me frown. The comparison was totally off, but the point had been made.

"Raspberry tea?" Marc asked, pulling me out of my inner quarrel, I was glad for it. "Lemon slices?" I asked in return, smiling a little as he shrugged. "I like lemon in my Diet Coke, you should try it." He replied, looking over the menu again.

I stared at him, taking in the sight of him, his cinnamon colored skin, his warm brown eyes, his boy next door face which still had the 5 o'clock shadow; he was so sexy. He hardly looked like a mad man, if he was normal, I'd be all over him like a bee with honey, but he was psychotic and crazy, why did he have to be crazy?

I moved my eyes to his chest, his amazing chest, which was covered with a white cotton shirt that was cut in a "V" shape at the neck, just letting me see his skin. I smiled to myself as I remember the earlier hours; my lips had been on that wonderful chest.

He had on acid wash jeans that hung from his hips and some old converse, he may have been crazy but the boy could dress. I swear he looked like a model! I felt totally self conscious as we sat there, him all centerfold worthy and me in all my old blue jeans and simple black long sleeve shirt.

"Evelyn, you're making me blush." He teased, reminding me that we were in a diner. I flushed scarlet, looking down at the menu again. "Mami, what're thinking?" He asked, dropping his voice to a soft whispered, making my stomach flip again. I shook my head, not able to find my voice, something about the way he said "mami" turned me on, weird eh?

"You're a terrible liar babe." He chuckled, tucking a loose piece of my hair behind my ear. I bit my lip and kept my eyes on the menu, trying to hide the fact that I was so embarrassed that I was blushing to my ears. "That is extremely distracting…" He trailed off as he leaned forward and lifted my chin up, running his thumb along my lips.

We sat there, for how long I have no clue, staring at each other. His warm, seductive brown eyes melted all the bones in my body till I was more jello than human and making it extremely hard to breathe right. I could have stayed that way forever, but Ms. Gingersnap came back, with an all too loud cough, with our drinks, making Marc sit back to a normal sitting position.

"Thank you, ma'am." Marc said dismissively with a little wave of his hand, his eyes never leaving mine. "Have yall decided on lunch yet?" She asked, a tone of annoyance behind her friendliness, as she took her notebook out and click her little pen.

I watched as she leaned forward to put the drinks down, giving someone the perfect chance to peak at her cleavage, if they wanted.

"I'll have a chicken salad with ranch dressing." I said, speaking first this time. She smirked a little and jotted down my order. "And you, Marc?" I asked, smiling the most seductive smile I could. "I, uh…I'll have the same." He replied, giving me a look of amusement and confusion.

"There you go, two salads ma'am, and if you could make it in a hurry, I've only got a short time to eat and I don't feel like watching you flirt anymore." I smiled at her sweetly, handing her both menus. She narrowed her eyes at me, snatched away the menus and strutted off leaving me smiling in my victory.

Okay, so the protective gypsy won, and she was doing cartwheel to celebrate. I had to admit, I surprised myself, I didn't know I was capable of being aggressive like that.

"Mami, are you jealous?" Marc asked, his Spanish accent twisting around the words making my thighs ache. "Jealous? Me? Oh no, never! I just don't like pushy waitresses." I said, giggling a little, still proud. "Mhm, sure Eve, I do have to admit, I'm completely turned on right now…seeing you all claws." He smirked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Score one for us!" My gypsy beamed, doing a touchdown dance. I turned him on, how interesting. I rolled my eyes to hide my joy of the words, watching as he squeezed a slice of lemon into his drink, and then dropped it inside.

"Want to try it?" He asked, seeing my curious look. I debated for a second; lemon wasn't my favorite thing in the world, but why not? I nodded a little and leaned across the table, taking a sip from his straw. I had to admit, it was an interesting taste.

Suddenly, he leaned forward so that his lips were at my ear "Why do you insist on teasing me?" I choked a little on the drink; I guess I hadn't been fully aware of what I was doing. He moved his mouth against my neck, kissing and nibbling as he went. I bit my lip to surpress a moan, gosh that felt amazing.

All too soon, he let me go and was seating back, I reluctantly did the same. My gypsy pouted a little, like a spoiled child. My thighs were aching again and my knees were weak, I needed to think about something else and quickly.

The flirty ginger brought our salads back without a word, to my delight, and left, almost without notice.

"So, why do you have a car exactly?" I asked, suddenly remembering my earlier curiosity. He shook his head as he ate; I guess had hoped I'd forgotten about it. "So curious, well I need one to get around, don't I? I don't spend all day down there, you know. I leave for various reasons, food, supplies, those kinds of things." "Why don't you just live like a normal person then?" I asked, sticking a fork full of salad in my mouth. "Normal?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as if he had no clue as to what I mean. I nodded "Yeah, you know, up here in an apartment or house rather than below my basement." I said, dropping my voice in to a whisper.

"People and I don't get along…You've witnessed that for yourself." He trailed off, looking down at his food. I choked a little of the memory of the blue eyed blonde "You get along with me." I offered in reproach. He smiled half heartedly "I threatened your sister's life after getting you drunk just so I could sleep with you, I hardly call that "getting along", more like relationship through tyranny."

I nodded a little, he was right but the look in his eyes made me feel bad for being so mean to him….maybe he was really sorry for it?

"I'm still here, aren't I? I haven't screamed my head off for help, hell this morning I willingly slept with you." I smiled, hiding my eyes from the embarrassing memory. My subconscious mouthed the words "slut", making me feel guilty on top of everything else. I wasn't really a slut, was I? No, not at all…

"Don't feel bad about that Evelyn; you were seduced by an older man…" He trailed off, his voice bitter. "Bad? All I've thought about this morning was about how, no matter how wrong it maybe, amazing it felt…I've never felt such emotion in my entire life." I sighed, half shamed and half thrilled by the thought.

"Oh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, his eyes warm again. I nodded a little, wondering what had him suddenly so excited. "Mamacita, if you let me I'll help you explore such pleasure many times over, if that's your wish." He said, whispering in the most intimate tone.

My breathing hitched and my skin grew hot, and an odd urge lingered in my stomach. My gypsy was on her knees, begging for it, her eyes dark with a twisted, sickening lust. My subconscious was staring at me, wide eyed with shock, her face reminding me of the kid from Home Alone.

"You only have to say yes, my love and I'll show you all the secrets that linger in the dark…" He trailed off, leaning forward, our lunches completely forgotten. I was speechless, what could I say? This lunch had taken an odd turn, what did he mean? What did he want? What was he going to do to me? I was going to be dizzy from all these questions.

"Quiere usted venir conmigo, mami? Por favor, diga sí ,te necesito…." He whispered softly


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N:_**_ Hello! I apologize about the wait, honestly I had a huge dilemma on which direction to take this. :( But, here's chapter twelve! I'll appreciate any ideas you have or suggestions. Review, tell me what you think! :)_

Chapter Twelve

"Eve, are you alright?" Marc asked, sitting down on the couch next to me. We were back in his "house", he insisted on dinner. "I'm fine." I lied, my subconscious spent all day beating reason in me, and I didn't want to be here, not tonight.

No matter how amazing the sex was, no matter how gentle he came off, I could not get over the fact that he was a rapist who drove Marina to kill herself, and trust me I tried. "Finally, jeez" My subconscious grumbled, giving me that stern mother look, I rolled my eyes mentally. It's not my fault that my first sexual experience was with a man who happened to be amazing and dominate…

"You're lying, what's wrong?" He asked, grabbing my hand and making me come back to reality. "I'm just tired, honest." I explained, looking down at the ground. "You don't want to be here, do you?" He asked, his voice laced with sorrow and anger.

"I never said that." I quickly reproached. "But I can tell, in your eyes. This afternoon I was sure that you…" He trailed off, letting go of my hand and looking off into the distance, his face was complete ice. I sighed heavily and got up "I'm sorry Marc, really."

"You're not leaving, not until I say so." Marc suddenly said, grabbing my wrist. "What?" I asked, incredulous, he wasn't honestly going to keep me here. "You heard me; you're not going anywhere until I say so." He repeated, getting up and pulling me up the stairs.

I wish I could say he was hurting me, or that I at least fought with him. But neither would be true, he never applied enough pressure to really hurt me and I silently let him drag me to his bedroom, I was in shock.

"Sit, now." He demanded, pointing to the bed. I stared at it, mentally recognizing my necklace was hanging from a nail near by. "Marc, I'm leaving." I said firmly, turning around and heading for the door. He wrapped his left arm around the top of my chest from and slammed the door shut with his right.

He turned me around and pushed me against the door and pinned my wrists above my head. "I said no, you'll learn that when I say something, it's not open for discussion." He whispered his eyes hard with some twist of anger and something else I wasn't sure of.

I opened my mouth to protest but his lips were suddenly on mine and his tongue invaded my mouth, making me sick and hot all at the same time. I pulled against his hand and resisted the urge to kiss him back.

He groaned against my lips and let go of my wrists but only to pick me up and shove me harder against the door. I pushed against his chest, trying to let go but my blood was racing and my thighs developed that familiar ache.

How, I don't know but we ended up on the bed, my wrists tied above my head and his lips were on my stomach, trailing down. I pulled against the bondage but it was much too tight. "Marc, let me go." I whined, pulling once more at the impossible knot. He shook his head and put one finger on my lips "Silence, mami. Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you. You do look amazing sexy like this though." He smiled, looking my naked body over.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to stab him or jump into his pants, my brain was going separate directions. My gypsy was doing somersaults for joy; she just wanted to feel him inside me. She was eating up all of this, the bondage and his lips all over me.

My subconscious was shocked, eyes bugging out of her head. She was appalled that any of me would enjoy the fact that this man is forcing me to sleep with him, in a sense. I was thoroughly confused.

I chose logic and fought, pulling and jerked a little. I felt his hands pushing gently on my inner as if to calm me down, but all it did was make me want to cry, for fear and pleasure. I felt him kiss my inner thigh and I lost my will to fight against him, pleasure beat logic and I was lost….

Groggy, I woke up in a sitting position in a chair, soar as hell. I looked down and I had an unfamiliar shirt on, but that was it. I looked around and nobody was there, Marc was gone. I felt conflicted, I think I willingly slept with him in the end and I know I enjoyed every second of that, but I felt like he forced me to also. What a weird combination of feelings, total ecstasy and total disgust.

I sighed and went to get up but was prohibited by something. I jerked again, realizing that I was tied to the chair. What the fuck? "Marc!" I screamed, pulling hard at the ropes but they wouldn't budge. Suddenly, he was by my side, bare chested. I ignored the fact that his body was like a Greek God and focused on what was going on.

"Yes, Evelyn?" He asked, getting down on his knees in front of me. "Why in the hell am I tied to a damn chair?!" I screamed, pulling at the ropes. He sighed and look down as if he was ashamed, he better be ashamed…tying me to a chair, what the hell!

"You can't leave, not till I say so and I can only keep you in bed for so long…The ropes aren't hurting you, are they?" He explained quietly, my gypsy twirled at thought of being in bed with him all day. I sighed and shook my head, damn it. "Marc, please let me go." I begged, almost in tears.

"Oh, Evelyn don't cry! I never meant to hurt you, or to make you upset. I'll never do to make you cry…" He pleaded, putting his head in my lap. I looked at him for a second, choking back my tears.

"Then…let me go…" I mumbled, trying to get a hold on myself. "I can't, I won't. You must stay till I decide when you leave." He said as he got up, his voice suddenly ice. The tears spilt over and I stared at the ceiling, this afternoon he seemed so perfect but now? He's a total lunatic, totally insane. I should have listened to myself earlier and ran.

"I'll be back later; I need to go see to a few errands. I'll make you dinner when I return." He whispered after what must have been an hour of me sitting there. "You're just going to leave me here, tied up?" I asked my voice hoarse from crying. He sighed and kissed the top of my head "Yes, this way I know you'll stay." I was going to protest, but he ran off before I could.

And so, there I was, tied up in a chair in a house under my basement…

Marc's POV….

_ I left my only love all alone; Evelyn is tied to a chair like she was a prisoner. "Some do say they are a prisoner to love…" I mused, trying to plan my next step. _

_I love her; I would rather see her dead than leave me. This afternoon, she was putty in my hand. She even got jealous over the slutty waitress, so why did she not want me now?_

_"Maybe because you're a monster who lives under her house or maybe because you all but raped her today." I sighed; I wasn't meant to love anyone was I? I'm nothing more than a despicable creature meant forever to live in seclusion. _

_But, if I must live here forever, Evelyn will be here too. She's cares for me, even if it's not love. Love can be forced, over time she'll learn to love. She despises me now, but she will learn to love me…_

_She must, I won't live without her. I can't, she's the only one who gets me, who understand me. That's why I had to drug her then threaten that sister of her's; I'd threaten everyone if she thinks of leaving. _

_Love isn't something commonly found for a creature like me, for a lunatic. I wouldn't give it up so easily, I won't. _

_Evelyn will be with me forever. _


	13. Chapter 13

****

_A/N: So, here's chapter 13! I had to include Enrique in one of the chapters, I absolutely LOVE him, lol. Anyways, review. Give me some love and feed back yall. :)_

Chapter Thirteen…

"Evelyn, you must eat, now!" Marc insisted for the hundredth time, I refused. I wanted to go home and I meant it, even if I had to starve. "Evelyn, you haven't eaten in almost two days, please." He begged as he kneeled in front of me, trying to force feed me some menudo. "I want to go home." I said quietly, looking him straight in the eyes.

"You can't leave yet." He snapped his voice cold as steel. I groaned, this isn't right. "So, just enjoy this!" My gypsy giggled, doing ballerina spins. I glared at her, you're the reason I'm in this mess!

"I'd hate to say I told you so…" My subconscious trailed off, snickering. Why do people never follow what they know is logical? What is it about danger that's so sexy and inviting?

He left me there by myself for another few hours, until he came back and untied my hands for some reason. I rubbed my wrists, thankful for my freedom. But my hope was in vain! I groaned when he retied them together rather than to the chair.

Wordlessly, he grabbed my bound hands and walked me down a hallway to another room, a room full of musical instrument. He sat me down in a chair in the corner of the room and retied my wrists to it.

"I have your menudo right over there, when you're ready to eat please tell me. Until then, I'm going to practice this song I've been working on…" He explained, sitting down to a piano and playing.

We sat there; the only sound was him singing. His voice was the voice of an angel or maybe a siren, he was so amazing. I loved it, I wouldn't lie. He really was a genius.

"Can I sing to you, Evelyn?" He asked suddenly, maybe he saw my adoration for his music. I nodded, looking down at my lap. He sighed and came to sit next to me on a stool and picked up a big acoustic guitar.

As soon as he started playing, I knew the song. It was one of my favorites, _Rhythm Divine by Enrique Iglesias. _I had been an avid fan all my life, and honestly an obsessed fan girl in love with him as soon as I had hormones.

I listened to him sing the song perfectly, he made it sound so much sexier, more seductive than Enrique ever did.

"Now the rhythm is taking you higher, no one can stop us from taking us higher. You are my heart, you are my soul…" He sang, dropping his voice into a low whisper. My breathing hitched and my face flushed, my gypsy was doing salsa dance with her veils.

The way he said the words made all my defenses go down, he was suddenly the Marc from a few afternoons back, not the Marc who was keeping me prisoner.

And suddenly, I was the Evelyn who wanted nothing but sex, yet again.

He didn't continue singing after that, he just stopped and stared me in the eyes for a long while. "You are my heart and my soul, Evelyn." He repeated, leaning in and kissing my lips.

I kissed him back and jerked at my bondages, trying desperately to get free. He untied them quickly, his lips never leaving mine and I threw my arms around his neck.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him with eagerness that scared even me.

Marc somehow got me onto the piano and forced me to lie down. He pushed my shirt up and started working his hands onto my thighs and lacing his hands through the waist band of my underwear.

"Wait, Marc…" I trailed off, grabbing his hand. "What?" He groaned against the skin of my neck. I pushed him off me for a second and got up "I want to try something…" I explain, getting down on my knees in front of him.

"Evelyn, I don't think…" He trailed off as he saw were I was going with this. "Shhh, shush." I said, dismissing his protest. My gypsy was giggling with twisted glee "Do it, Eve! DO IT!" She cheered pompoms and all.

I took a deep breathe and unzipped his pants…

I smiled as I felt Marc trail his fingers down my naked back "What are you doing?" I asked, half asleep. "Me? I'm just admiring you, that's all mami." He chuckled, kissing my shoulder. I smiled and turned around where I could face him.

"You know, if we keep this up, we'll never do anything ever again." He smiled, kissing my nose. I beamed at the thought of being in bed all day with Marc, nothing but the taste of his lips on my tongue….

"That wasn't meant as a suggestion, though it would be nice…" He trailed off, laughing as he read my face. "Oh, it would be more than nice." I winked, running my hand down his chest. He grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers then my wrist.

I sighed, I was in total ecstasy but reality rang.

"Marc, I don't meant to ruin things, but am I allowed to go home?" I asked, making him drop my hand. He groaned, looking at the ceiling. "You know I'll come back, I just miss my family…" I trailed off, playing with my fingers.

"Is it impossible for you to be happy here?" He sighed. "Not impossible, no." I replied a little confused. He perked up at that, as if I gave him an idea. "So you could be happy down here, with me?" He asked, looking over at me now. I merely nodded, still confused. He smiled and gave me a quick kiss "You can go home, for now." He concluded, getting up and dressing rather quickly.

"Okay…hey, where are you going?" I asked, getting dressed myself. "Errands, more errands mi amor. I'll see you soon!" He smiled, kissing my cheek again. I stared at him, confused as ever but left before he changed his mind.

I snuck up to my room and grabbed a change of clothes, intent on a shower. I stared at myself in the mirror, I looked different. I couldn't pin what it was though. I sighed heavily, if I told you I didn't notice that I was splitting off into two different people, I'd be a liar.

I was being two extremes, one that was logical and wanted to run from Marc that part of me freaked when I was tied up. The other part of me is darker, and twisted. That Evelyn loves to jump Marc whenever she can; she got a idea for sex out of being tied up!

I groaned, everything was happening around me so fast that I wanted to scream bloody murder. I wished it would just slow down and stop for awhile.

"Where on Earth have you been?!" My father demanded as I came down stairs, freshly showered and clean clothes. Geez dad, if I told you, you'd stick me in a clinic. "I'm sorry dad, really." I replied, not offering everyone has been looking for you, next time you want to disappear, give me some warning!" He screamed, walking off. I sighed, oh boy.

"I'm sorry Dad, really." I said, following him into the kitchen. He grabbed me into a bear hug "Don't ever do that again, you scared the hell out of me!" He whispered, I hugged him back. "I won't, I'm sorry."

We settled it and I made bacon and eggs, but I could hardly eat. Something was bugging me about the way Marc was acting when I left. And what did he mean for now?

My stomached knotted, making me loose any appetite I had, when realization hit me; He was planning on keeping me down there, forever….

**_Marc's POV…_**

_"Oh, you don't understand, she told me so!" I insisted, fighting with my only friend Nadir. He was the only one in the world other than Evelyn that knew anything about me, my house or my existence. _

_"I still say she was only trying to let you here what you want to hear." Nadir replied, smirking at my glare. "You really are a buzz kill." I muttered, picking out a bed spread from a catalog. _

_ "She's happy with me, you know. I think so, anyways. I mean, she stayed for two days. What do you think, friend?" I mused, looking through the book. _

_"I hardly call being tied to a chair "staying", Marc." Nadir snickered, I glared at him "Shut up Persian, no one asked you!" _

_I was having lunch with my friend, once again spilling out all the details about Evelyn. "Can you believe it though? I'm going to build a home for the both of us down there, and maybe a few extras…" I trailed off, imaging my Evelyn with child. _

_"Okay father of the year, calm down." He laughed, I rolled my eyes. He just couldn't except the fact that I was in love with someone, I loved Evelyn and now I was convinced she loved me, too! _


End file.
